Quando virar gente grande
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: Ei, você. É, você mesmo. Vem aqui, vem? Meu nome é Lene, eu tenho 5 anos e queria conversar. Então senta aqui do meu ladinho e vamos esperar a minha mamãe enquanto eu te conto o que que aconteceu ontem...


QUANDO VIRAR GENTE GRANDE

_por Flavinha Greeneye_

* * *

"There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in"

Deepak Chopra, físico indiano.

* * *

Oi. Meu nome é Marlene, mas um monte de gente grande me chama de Lene. Eu já tenho quase cinco anos. A minha mamãe disse que eu sou quase uma mocinha. E eu sou mesmo.

Eu moro bem nessa rua mesmo. Naquela casa ali, aquela bem ali, tá vendo? Eu gosto de morar lá. É assim. Quando você entra pela porta, você anda um pouquinho. Aí de um lado tem a cozinha, do outro tem a sala de gente grande e na frente tem a escada. A escada é gigante! Quando eu era pequena (agora já sou bem grande) eu precisava levantar minha perna beeeem alto pra alcançar o degrau, mas agora não preciso mais. Aí, lá em cima, tem um corredor e um montão de quarto. O mais bonito deles é o meu. Ele é rosa, mas eu não gosto muito de rosa. Minha mamãe que gosta. E no quarto mais feio de lá tem um montão de livro grande, pesado, velho e sem figura. Uma vez eu tava nesse quarto feio e subi na cadeira e depois na mesa pra tentar pegar um livro bem bonito. Mas quando eu puxei ele, um monte de livros caiu junto e eu fiquei enterrada debaixo deles. Eu saí de baixo dos livros malvados e sentei com o livro bonito que eu queria na cadeira, do lado do monte de livro não-voador. A mamãe e o papai riram muito quando me acharam.

Bem na frente da minha casa tem outra casa. É bem grande e lá moram três meninas. Uma se chama Bellatrix, mas isso é difícil de dizer, então eu chamo ela de Bella. A Bella é esperta, mas é um pouco malvada. A outra, a maior de todas, se chama Andrômeda, mas também é muito difícil, então você pode chamar ela de Andy, que nem eu. Ela é bem boazinha comigo e com as irmãs dela. A mais pequenininha é menor que eu, acho que ela tem uns dois anos. Ela se chama Narcisa, mas mesmo não sendo difícil como os outros nomes, as pessoas chamam ela de Cissi. De vez em quando a gente brinca um pouquinho. Elas também têm um primo que vai lá um monte de vezes. Ele não é tão legal como elas, mas às vezes a gente se diverte. O nome dele é Sirius, e ele não tem um nome mais fácil. Ele é um menino (eca!) mas é engraçado.

Eles são da Família Black e eu sou da Família McKinnon. Não sei o que isso significa, mas eu sei que deve ser verdade. Nossa, eu já ia me esquecendo de falar! Eu sou uma bruxa!

Não precisa ficar com medo. Não sou uma bruxa má, daquelas com um narigão e chapéu pontudo. Meu nariz é bem pequenininho e eu não uso chapéu. Meu papai e minha mamãe também são bruxos, e a Cissi, a Bella, a Andy e o Sirius também.

Os bruxos às vezes dão festas. As festas são muito chatas quando eu estou sozinha e a mamãe me arruma toda, mas quase sempre o Sirius, a Cissi, a Bella, a Andy e o James também vêm. James não é da Família Black nem da Família McKinnon. Ele me disse que é da Família Potter. Ele também é um menino, e ele e a Bella vivem brigando, e o Sirius gosta muito dele. Eles são até legais quando não estão implicando comigo.

Hoje é dia de uma dessas festas. A minha mamãe tá me arrumando com aquelas roupas ruins e feias e que incomodam e que nem dá pra brincar direito. E ainda por cima é rosa. Quando a mamãe sair eu vou me encostar na parede do meu quarto e ver se alguém me acha, porque o meu quarto também é rosa, lembra?

Ai! A mamãe também tá puxando meu cabelo pra trás pra prender. Dói. Mas pelo menos meu cabelo não fica entrando na minha cara quando a gente tá brincando.

A mamãe saiu do quarto. Corro e me encosto na parede, bem quietinha. Do meu lado tem um quadro bem bonito. Sou eu quem tá nele. Um moço bem calado veio aqui em casa um dia. Minha mamãe me arrumou bem direitinho nesse dia. Aí o moço mandou eu sentar e ficar quietinha. E ele sentou bem longe, na frente de uma coisa branca, e ficou lá. Foi um dia muuuito chato. Mamãe teve que ameaçar me azarar pra eu parar de me mexer.

No quadro eu estou sorrindo e dando tchauzinho às vezes. Mas tem vez (sempre que vai chover) que eu fico emburrada e fazendo biquinho. Eu acho esse quadro legal, mas sofri muito por ele. Agora eu no quadro estou fazendo biquinho.

Mamãe entrou no quarto. Será que ela vai me achar? Estou quase sem respirar.

'- Marlene, cadê você?

Ela não me viu ainda! Sorrio, muito feliz.

'- Lene..? Ué, cadê a minha pipoquinha saltitante?

Eu ponho a mão na boca pra não rir. A Mamãe ainda não me achou.

'- Será que alguém pegou a minha pequena Lene?

Então, bem quando a mamãe se virou pra me procurar, caiu um trovão lá fora. Eu esqueci que tava me escondendo e sai correndo e agarrei as pernas dela.

'- Aí está a levada! Não precisa ter medo da chuva, minha amora. Fique tranqüila. Venha, deixe-me pôr o laço em você.

Tomara que o Sirius e o James não venham, porque os meninos são chatos e vão rir de mim, porque eu tenho medo de trovão. Ele fala muito alto, e papai diz que falar muito alto é falta de educação. Esse trovão desse ser um baita mal-educado! É isso que eu acho. Mas não vou falar pra ele, porque eu tenho medo dele.

Mamãe me mandou descer. Ela disse que aqueles adultos chatos que ficam apertando minhas bochechas já chegaram. Eu detesto essa parte das festas. Se uma mulher gorda e vermelha e com bigode nunca te agarrou, te levantou e te deu um beijo melado nas bochechas, sorte sua. Mas aconteceu comigo. Ela estava me soltando quando vi James e Sirius rindo de mim.

Fiz uma cara emburrada e dei língua pra eles. Bem nessa hora, uma adulta menos vermelha, mas mais gorda, agarrou os dois de uma vez! Ah, como a vingança é doce...

Eu não sei o que é vingança, mas deve ser doce mesmo assim.

'- Ei, Lene! – o Sirius me chamou. Eu fui até os meninos, ajeitando meu vestido e fazendo uma _rezerência_, que minha mamãe ensinou. O James riu, mas o Sirius ficou bem sério. Então eu comecei a rir e ele também.

'- Será que não tem nada de bom nessas festas? – perguntou James, passando a mão na barriga.

Dei um sorriso e falei:

'- Claro que tem! Venham, vamos pedir para o Murst!

Saí correndo entre as pernas das gentes grandes e fui até a cozinha. Quando chegamos, vi que Martin e Manuela estavam ocupados, servindo toda aquela gente. Mas o filho deles, o elfo Murst, não estava! Bem como eu tinha imaginado.

'- Murst! Chocolate quente, chocolate quente! – pedi, pulando alegre. Murst bateu palmas, ele adora trabalhar. Me virei para o Sirius e para o James com um sorriso de vitória.

Então Murst chegou com uma bandeja e tres canecas grandes cheias de chocolate quente. Cada um pegou uma e a gente passou de novo entre as pernas dos adultos e fomos lá pra fora. Fomos andando pelo jardim, tomando o chocolate, olhando para o céu que agora tava cheio de estrelas, como se nem tivesse pensado em chover, e rindo das bobagens que o Sirius e o James diziam. Mesmo sendo garotos, eles até que eram bem engraçados, sabe?

'- Eu acho que as tias gordas e rosas deviam aprender uma lição. – comentou o James. Eu comecei a rir descontroladamente, lembrando deles sendo agarrados.

'- Concordo! – exclamou o Sirius, inchando o peito. – Eu acho que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa!

Meu riso ia morrendo enquanto James e ele trocavam olhares danados.

* * *

No fim, tínhamos um plano. Na verdade, o Sirius e o James fizeram um plano, eu só fiquei assistindo e prestando atenção. Mas tive que participar.

Primeiro, tínhamos uma missão em grupo: roubar do laboratório do Papai uma poção. Depois cada um tinha uma parte individual.

Subimos as escadas para o segundo andar, onde ficava o estoque de poções do Papai, um por um, pra não chamar atenção. Chegamos na porta. Estava trancada. O Sirius estendeu a mão, depois de ficar um tempão analisando a tranca.

'- Lene, me dá um grampo?

'- O que?

'- Um grampo de cabelo. Me dá um grampo do seu cabelo.

Contrariada, tentei escolher um grampo que não ia atrapalhar o penteado (a Mamãe ia ficar uma fera, ainda estava no começo da festa) e entreguei pra ele. Só que o Sirius não alcançava direito a fechadura, então o James se abaixou para o Sirius subir nele. Foi muito difícil controlar o riso pra não atrapalhar a concentração do Sirius. Ele subi no James e ficou mexendo um tempão, até que a gente ouviu um clique e ele conseguiu girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta.

Estava tudo escuro quando entramos, mas eu logo achei a luz. Começamos a olhar em volta e James falou:

'- Ali! – apontando para um armário cheio de vidrinhos.

Olhando pra cima com a mão no queixo, o Sirius e o James tentavam descobrir um jeito de subir e os melhores apoios para escalar. Suspirando ("Meninos..."), peguei com um pouco de dificuldade a cadeira do Papai e comecei a levar pra perto da estante.

'- Lene, você é um gênio. – Sirius falou, sorrindo.

'- Eu sei, mas me ajuda aqui que gênios não são muito fortes... – falei, me esforçando muito. Logo os três juntos conseguimos colocar a cadeira lá. Então James subiu e começou a procurar as poções, lendo pro Sirius (porque ele era o único que já sabia ler um pouquinho), enquanto eu ficava de guarda na porta.

Finalmente eles saíram, sorrindo muito satisfeitos. Eu não sabia que poção eles tinham pegado, mas estava com medo de nós sermos pegos, então saímos logo de lá. Agora era a hora das missões individuais.

Minha parte não era grande. Era bem pequena, na verdade. Mas era difícil. Muito difícil. O que eu tinha que fazer? O impossível.

'- Andy? – chamei, com voz manhosa. Andy se virou pra mim, bonita com o vestido azul que usava. A mulher com quem ela conversava saiu.

'- Sim, querida?

'- Será que você pode me ajudar?

'- Claro, Lene, pode falar. O que é? – ela falou, sorrindo. Sem graça, eu falei:

'- É que... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Enquanto ia andando até o banheiro do segundo andar, de mãos dadas com Andy, procurei os meninos com os olhos: James estava ao lado do aparelho de som adaptado e Sirius estava colocando a poção que eles tinham roubado do estoque do meu pai na bebida da mulher gorda e rosa, que nem percebia e continuava bebendo.

Quando chegamos na porta do banheiro, me virei muito séria pra Andy e falei assim:

'- Obrigada, Andy, pode deixar que a partir daqui eu me cuido. Mas você pode esperar aqui fora?

Andy sorriu. Ela era muito boazinha.

Entrei no banheiro e peguei a varinha que eu tinha acabado de roubar da Andy. Qual era mesmo o feitiço? E porque era eu que tinha que fazer essa parte, afinal? Que coisa!

Bom, na verdade, as crianças não podem ir no banheiro sozinhas, porque... Bom, porque não. E era muito mais difícil para algum dos meninos roubar a varinha de algum homem, mas roubar a varinha da Andy não era, porque ela era boazinha demais e nunca iria perceber.

Qual era a palavra, qual era a palavra... Lembrei!

* * *

Sai do banheiro e devolvi a varinha para o bolso da Andy sem ela perceber. Nós descemos. Nem Sirius nem James estavam por perto mais, mas o som estava aumentando de volume devagarzinho, e ninguém parecia perceber.

Agradeci Andy e sai pros jardins. Perto da piscina estavam James e Sirius. Fui até eles, sorrindo.

'- Missão cumprida. Feitiço lançado. – declarei, me sentando em uma pedra no jardim.

'- Droga. – falou baixinho James. Meu sorriso desapareceu. Será que eu tinha feito alguma coisa errada?

'- O que foi? – perguntei, com medo. Sirius respondeu, sorrindo:

'- O James tá com medo de uma coisa. Ela pode usar a varinha pra sair de lá.

'- Como não pensamos nisso? – o James falou, batendo o pé no chão. Sirius sorriu ainda mais e falou:

'- Agora você tem que acreditar quando eu digo que o gênio sou eu. Eu peguei a varinha dela enquanto colocava a poção no copo.

Ele tirou uma varinha do bolso e começou a girar ela. Eu e James começamos a rir.

Minha bochecha ficou quentinha e James chamou, empolgado:

'- Venham, ela está subindo as escadas. O som está alto o suficiente, ninguém vai ouvir quando ela ficar presa no banheiro, com a mão grudada na maçaneta, depois de tomar aquela poção Enche Bexiga!

Dei um passo em direção às portas, por onde James tinha acabado de passar, mas Sirius segurou minha mão. Quando olhei pra ele, ele estava muito sério.

'- Droga!

'- Que foi? – perguntei, preocupada. Mais problemas?

'- Se ela abrir a porta, mesmo que as pessoas não possam ouvir ela gritar, quem estiver no andar de cima poderá ver ela.

Foi minha vez de sorrir que nem ele tinha sorrido.

'- Mas ela não sairá. Eu fiz um feitiço pra trancar a porta quando fechasse.

Sirius abriu um tantao os olhos e me abraçou com força.

'- Lene, você é um gênio!

Minhas bochechas ficaram quentinhas de novo. Sirius me soltou e falou, empolgado:

'- Eu acho que eu vou casar com você.

'- Você não tem idade pra casar, Sirius. – falei, rindo, mas ele estava serio.

'- Mas eu vou crescer. Lene, quer casar comigo quando a gente ficar grande?

'- Hum... – pensei. – Tá bom. A gente se casa quando virar gente grande.

E de mãos dadas, ficamos olhando as estrelas lá em cima, deixando o James se divertir sozinho com a mulher rosa e grande.

* * *

N/A: Fic mega antiga que resolvi postar não faço idéia do porquê. Acho que estou com vontade de sair postando tudo que eu já tenho concluído aqui no computador pra ver se me anima a continuar o que ainda não tá acabado ou até escrever algo novo. De qualquer modo, lembro que achei fofa quando escrevi. Relendo, notei que... bem, acho que a Lene foi esperta demais pra uma criança de 5 anos, mas enfim. Quem se importa? Haha, continua com pedacinhos fofos. Espero que gostem. Beijos.


End file.
